ReAct
by Lilian.K
Summary: Kaito dan Miku adalah sepasang kekasih, tetapi Kaito selingkuh dengan Luka yang merupakan sahabat Miku. Jatuh dalam depresi berat, Mikuo pun mengajak Miku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Len, teman Mikuo, jatuh cinta dengan Miku. Tapi, akankah Miku yang telah jatuh dalam depresi menyadari perasaan Len? Akankah ada akhir bahagia bagi mereka semua?


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media**

**Aku masih berusaha menabung untuk membeli copyrightnya suatu hari kelak TT^TT**

* * *

"Dhuaaarrr! bzzztt...wuurrrrrr...'' petir menggelegar disertai angin dan hujan yang deras pada malam itu.

"Kalian mengkhianatiku!" teriak perempuan itu memecahkan keheningan malam, di ancungkannya pisau kepada 2 orang di hadapannya.

"Tunggu Miku... Aku bisa jelaskan!'' kata perempuan berambut pink itu.

"SHUT UP! BITCH! Aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" teriak Miku.

"Tenang Miku!" teriak laki-laki berambut biru berusaha menenangkan.

"Kau..." tiba-tiba Miku menusuk dada laki-laki itu dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Uukkh...'' erang laki-laki itu kesakitan.

"?! Miku! Apa yang kau...akh?! Mi-miku...'' perempuan berambut pink itu terkejut. Air mata meluncur dari mata Miku yang indah. Wajah Miku bagaikan boneka kayu yang rusak dan matanya memancarkan aura kesedihan dan keputus asaan yang dalam.

"Kau akan ikut bersamaku ke neraka, Kaito...'' kata Miku sambil mengancungkan pisau ke lehernya.

''Hentikan Miku!" jerit Luka sambil berusaha meraih pisau itu. Tapi terlambat, Miku terlanjur menusuk lehernya sendiri. Darah muncrat ke segala arah, dan Miku pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri dalam derasnya hujan.

''...Akh! KYAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Luka.

* * *

''ARRRGGHH!'' teriak Miku terbangun dengan wajah ketakutan. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, ternyta Miku ada di kamar tidurnya.

"AARRGGHH! Huuwaaaa!" jerit Miku, dia pun mulai menangis. Kemudian dia berdiri dan dengan terburu-buru seperti kerasukan, dikeluarkan seluruh isi laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ketika ditemukannya sebuah cincin, langsung digenggamnya erat cincin tersebut. Dan Miku mulai menangis makis keras.

''Miku! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?'' tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamar Miku.

''Mikuo...hiks...'' kata Miku sambil menangis.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku sambil menggenggam tangan Miku. Dia terlihat sangat cemas, ketika dilihatnya cincin yang digenggam Miku, dengan marah dirampasnya cincin itu.

"Sudah pernah ku katakan! Lupakan dia! Dia yang membuatmu jadi begini!'' kata Mikuo marah.

"Arrrggghhh! Huuwaaa!'' jerit Miku sambil menangis.

"Miku!" kata Mikuo sambil menatap Miku. "Tenanglah! Kita aman di sini! Semuanya sudah usai! Tidak ada Kaito atau pun Luka di sini! Tenanglah! Aku akan menjagamu! Aku berjanji!'' kata Mikuo, kemudian dia memeluk Miku dengan erat.

"Terima kasih...Mikuo...'' kata Miku sambil terisak.

=Apartemen Len=

"Fuhhh...'' terlihat Len keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Dirapatkannya mantelnya karena udaranya sangat dingin. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Len melihat ke bawah beranda, ke arah kota. Terlihatlah guguran daun ginko dan memerahnya daun momiji.

"Sudah musim gugur...huft...'' gumam Len.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berlari menghampiri Len.

"Len...! hah...ohayou!'' sapa Gumi dengan riang, terlihat dia berusaha menarik nafas karena abis berlari.

"Ohayou Gumi. Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?'' tanya Len

''E-eh,, i-itu,,,,a-aku kebetulan lewat sekitar sini,, ja-jadi mau ma-mampir... hee-hee...'' jawab Gumi dengan wajah memerah.

''Oh, begitu...'' kata Len. Lalu Len pergi meninggalkan Gumi begitu saja.

"Le-len! Kamu mau kemana?'' tanya GUmi sambil menarik tangan Len, tapi segera dilepaskannya serta wajahnya pun memerah seperti tomat.

''Go-gomen...'' kata Gumi malu.

''Aku mau ke rumah Miku'' jawab Len datar.

''Ru-rumah Hatsune-san? Kenapa?'' tanya Gumi terkejut.

''Aku mengkhawatirkannya...'' jawab Len dengan muka cemas.

''O-oh...be-begitu ya...'' kata Gumi terbata. Air mukanya terlihat kecewa dan marah.

''Aku pergi,, sampai nanti...'' kata Len tanpa mempedulikan Gumi, dia pun pergi meninggalkannya. Terlihat wajah Gumi berubah menjadi kelam. Air mukanya memancarkan perasaan kecewa, sedih, marah, dan dendam. Semuanya bercampur aduk.

=Di kediaman Hatsune=

Miku dan Mikuo baru saja selesai sarapan, lalu Mikuo menyiapkan teh dan cheese cake sebagai hidangan penutup.

"Minumlah. Itu adalah herb tea kesukaanmu'' kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

''Terima kasih Mikuo...''

Rumah itu adalah rumah Mikuo Hatsune. Orang tua Mikuo sudah meninggal 10 tahun lalu. Kemudian dia diasuh oleh orang tuanya Miku yang merupakan paman dan tantenya. Orang tua Miku sering bepergian ke luar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang lama, oleh karena itu, di Jepang hanya Miku anggota keluarga Mikuo. Sudah lewat 3 bulan lebih Miku mengalami depresi. Hal ini disebabkan berkhianatnya tunangan Miku, yaitu Kaito. Kaito selingkuh dengan Luka, yang merupakan sahabat Miku. Mengetahui hal itu, Miku berusaha untuk membunuh Kaito serta dirinya sendiri. Tetapi gagal, mereka berdua selamat. Dalam waktu sebulan, Kaito sudah sembuh. Tetapi Miku harus koma selama 4 bulan lamanya. Mendengar semuanya, Mikuo pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Supaya Miku bisa melupakan Kaito dan Luka.

''Ting...tong...'' terdengar suara bel berbunyi, Mikuo lalu berdiri dan membuka pintu.

''Ohayou Mikuo!'' seru Len senang.

''Ohayou Len! Ayo masuk. Kami baru selesai sarapan.'' mereka berdua masuk ke ruang makan. Len membawa bungkusan besar bersamanya.

''Ohayou Miku! Bagaimana keadaanmu?'' tanya Len dengan riang.

''Baik-baik saja...'' jawab Miku tanpa ekspresi.

''...'' Len pun langsung muram. Lalu dia mengajak Mikuo untuk bicara di ruangan lain.

''Mikuo. menurutku kita harus mengambil suatu langkah. Tidak ada kemajuan pada Miku'' kata Len.

''Apa kamu punya saran?'' tanya Mikuo.

''Humm... umur Miku sekarang 18 tahun, bagaimana kalau dia masuk SMA? mungkin itu bisa membantunya untuk melupakan mereka'' kata Len

''Aku khawatir itu malah memperburuk keadaannya. Kalau dia sekolah, aku jadi tidak bisa mengawasinya'' kata Mikuo khawatir.

''Aku yang akan menjaganya di sekolah. Masukkan dia di SMA yang sama denganku..''

''Tapi...Len...'' kata Mikuo

''Percayalah padaku! Aku akan menjaga Miku! Aku berjanji!'' kata Len dengan tegas.

''Ta-tapi...itu...haaah...baiklah Len, aku percaya padamu'' kata Mikuo

Voca High School adalah tempat Len bersekolah, yaitu sekolah terkenal karena selalu meluluskan siswa-siswa berkualitas. Sedangkan Mikuo lebih tua dari Miku dan Len. Dia berumur 20 tahun. Sekarang dia kuliah di Universitas Tokyo jurusan kedokteran. Len adalah sahabat Mikuo sejak kecil. Sebelum orang tua Mikuo meninggal, Len merupakan tetangga Mikuo. Tapi Mikuo pindah ketika dia diasuh oleh orang tua Miku.

''Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku" kata Len sambil tersenyum.

''Kalau begitu, besok akan ku urus semua administrasinya. oh ya, kita harus menyiapkan seragamnya'' kata Mikuo.

''Kalau itu serahkan saja padaku. Bagaimana kalau hari ni kita pergi membeli seragamnya?'' tanya Len.

''Aku tidak bisa. Jam 11 aku harus kuliah. Kalian pergi berdua saja.''

''Okay!'' kata Len senang.

Kemudian, mereka berdua pergi ke ruang makan. Terlihat Miku masih memakan cheese cakenya dengan perlahan.

''Miku, hari ini jam 11 aku harus ke kampus'' kata Mikuo

''Tak apa...aku bisa jaga rumah...'' kata Miku datar.

''Bukan itu maksudku. Jadi, gimana kalau hari ini kamu pergi dengan Len. Sekalian membeli seragam sekolahmu''

''Seragam...sekolah?'' tanya Miku

''Ya. Aku berencana memasukkanmu ke Voca High School. Bagaimana menurutmu?'' tanya Mikuo

''...terserah...'' jawab Miku datar.

''Baiklah! kalau begitu ayo! sekarang kamu bersiap-siap...hehe.. coba kamu pakai ini'' kata Len seraya memberikan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

''Apa ini?'' tanya Miku

''Coba saja pakai'' kata Len riang.

=15 menit kemudian=

Miku pun keluar kamar. Dia memakai rok berwarna pink dengan pita besar di bagian kiri bawah. Di bagian atas, bagian dalamnya dia memakai tank top berwarna hitam, dan di bagian luarnya dia memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna pink, dengan pita kecil di masing-masing lenganya, serta hanya di kancingkan bagian atasnya dengan pita besar.

''Ternyata isi bungkusan itu baju'' kata Mikuo terpesona melihat Miku

''Apakah terlihat aneh?'' tanya Miku

''Tidak. Kamu terlihat cantik sekali'' kata Len lembut. Lalu Len memakaikan Miku sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk bintang berwarna pelangi yang sangat indah.

''Wah, jepit rambut itu terlihat manis untukmu'' seru Mikuo

"Tentu saja...kan aku yang pilihkan khusus untuk Miku'' kata Len riang.

''Tapi Len, apa tidak apa-apa? kelihatannya mahal...'' tanya Mikuo

''Tenang ja, ga apa-apa kok..'' ujar Len ringan. Ibu Len merupakan seorang desainer ternama, sedangkan ayah Len adalah penulis novel misteri terkenal. Orang tua Len sekarang tinggal di New York akibat pekerjaannya.

''A-ano...te-terima kasih..Len...'' kata Miku perlahan.

''He..he..he... kalau begitu,, ayo kita pergi,,tuan putri...'' kata Len sambil menggenggam tangan Miku dan mengedipkan matanya. ''Kami pergi!'' kata Len gembira, dan mereka berdua pun keluar rumah.

''Ara...ara...'' kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum. ''Tolong jaga Miku,, Len...'' gumam Mikuo.

* * *

Yosh! maaf jelek... Terima kasih udah membaca... dan please review... please dont flame... aku jadi takut... *mojok d sudut ruangan TT^TT

08 is out~~


End file.
